In a number of fields, such as respiratory therapy, apparatus for delivery of therapy includes a rigid component and a soft, cushioning component positioned between a patient and the rigid component.
In the case of a respiratory device, the rigid component may be a mask frame defining a nose and/or mouth-receiving chamber. The mask frame may include a flange around its periphery or other connecting means. The cushioning component may be glued or otherwise coupled to the flange or connecting means.
The cushioning component may form aa seal with the skin of the patient in some forms of respiratory therapy. In other devices, for example headphones, it may not be necessary for aa seal to be formed.